The Sun And The Moon
by rebelfairpirate
Summary: Awakening. A collection of oneshots revolving around royal siblings Lucina and Inigo. Latest: "She knows he spends most of his time practicing his dancing and hopes he gains enough confidence to show something to Olivia; it will bring them closer together, closer than Lucina feels she will ever get to their mother."
1. Sacrifice

**A/N: Lucina and Inigo are two of my favorite characters in Awakening-not to mention two of my favorite characters in Fire Emblem in general-and I love the idea of Lucina and Inigo being siblings almost as much as I love pairing the two together. There is something about their personalities that just works perfectly in my opinion.**

**To go with that, the only thing that makes me sad about Awakening supports is its lack of really good sibling supports. I guess it's understandable, considering that Lucina can have so many siblings, but...**

**This is my attempt to change that. I feel like there's a lacking of Lucina/Inigo sibling fics and this is my attempt to change that too. This is supposed to be a collection of oneshots revolving around siblings!Lucina/Inigo. As a result, there will also be Chrom/Olivia. Other pairings are yet to be decided, and Robin is female. Angst and fluff inbound. Enjoy!**

* * *

The attacks are getting closer and closer together, and it's an unspoken worry between the group. Each day her friends try to cover it up—they talk a little louder, laugh a little harder, and try to act like nothing is wrong.

Inigo is usually at the head of this optimist charge, as he always is. He knows just the right way to set Nah or Severa off or send Noire into a rage—usually at the expense of his (or occasionally Owain's) humiliation. He spends time with them by day and dances by night, and goes to bed a little later and wakes up a little earlier as each day passes.

Lucina has enough to worry about right now besides her brother's mental state. There are the people worry to about, and Lady Tiki up on Mount Prism; walls to fix and food to somehow scrounge up and villagers to comfort and soldiers to look after. Lucina feels as if she is stretched thin, as thin as she can possibly go. The battle are almost a reprieve, a chance to give her something else to think about; the feeling of Falchion in her hand is the closest to her father she's ever gotten.

She wakes up late one night with a start, more out of instinct than any real need, and she knows that it's happening. Before the guards can come to wake them, Lucina is pulling on clothes and armor and heading down the hall. The first to wake is a groggy Yarne and Inigo, which for some reason does not surprise her.

"Get the others up and moving," Lucina orders, and takes off. She must sound serious, because her brother doesn't crack any jokes about going to wake the girls.

She is downstairs speaking with a soldier when her friends finally start to gather, all caught in various stages of tiredness—annoyed (Severa), yawning (Cynthia), completely on edge (Yarne), or like they haven't slept at all (Inigo, of course, although she notes the tiredness in Gerome's expression as well)—although they all look at least attentive.

Lucina is throwing out commands before she even fully knows what she's doing. "Gerome, Cynthia, scout ahead and check out their numbers. Civilians are our top priority."

"Right!" Cynthia exclaims, and she and Gerome immediately take off towards the stables.

"Laurent, Noire, stick to the rear with Brady. Kjelle, watch their backs. Yarne, Nah—look out for each other and keep an eye on reinforcements, both sides. Owain, Inigo, stick together. Severa, you're with me."

The group nods, almost in unison. From the corner of her eye, she sees Inigo crack a smile and fights the urge to roll her eyes. "Let's get moving."

It is easy to see the direction they are headed—once they are out of the castle they just follow the flames. It's towards the edge of the town, but still here nonetheless, and Lucina leads the charge, ignoring the gasp of Severa beside her. People are running, and Lucina loses sight of her friends soon in the crowd; she has yet to see the Risen but she's helping people to their feet, ordering them to get back to the castle, waiting for the guards to arrive. She catches brief glances as she's yelling—Brady healing a villager collapsed in the middle of the road, Kjelle helping a man to his feet, Inigo pressing a child into a woman's arms.

"Lucina!"

She looks up and sees Gerome and Minerva flying there. He nods, and she nods back, lifting Falchion into the air, and she has no doubt that her friends have seen the signal as she runs after him.

_Risen._

There's more of them than she expects, and closer than she expects them to be. "Severa, watch my back!" She yells, and barely hears the mercenary's reply as she jumps into the fray, stabbing the first one she can reach.

_Just fight._

When she's in battle, surrounded by nothing but these monsters, surrounded nothing but the thoughts of survival and fighting and blood and fire—when she's thinking like this, it's hard to think of anything else. She puts her trust into her friends, and for good reason. She doesn't see Yarne and Cynthia pushing civilians onto the backs of Cynthia's Pegasus and a manakete Nah, Gerome and Minerva rising and diving between them. She doesn't see Brady bent over a fallen villager, swearing as his Heal staff does no good, or Laurent as he destroys the Risen who killed him. She doesn't see Noire firing off arrow after arrow in a fit of rage, or Kjelle blocking the stray monsters that come after the two of them.

She does see Owain's sword snap as he drives it through a Risen's skull, and watches through the haze as Inigo automatically tosses him a spare without a word, knowing their cousin's tendency to bring only one weapon into battle and ignore the fact that they all inevitably break.

"Lucina!" Severa shouts as she slashes into a Risen's chest. "The civilians are all out of here. We can fall back."

"We're not losing Ylisstol," Lucina snaps. "Wait for reinforcements and keep going! We're not giving up!"

Gerome throws an axe at the swordsman she's fighting and she diverts her attention briefly, driving Falchion into a soldier who nearly drives his axe into Yarne's back. The taguel jumps, trips, and rolls to a stop in the dirt, transforming back into human form and scrambling to his feet with shrieks of "I'm okay! I'm okay!"

There's no way of knowing how much time passes, or how many of these monsters she kills—no way of telling how many times she's saved her friends lives or they've done the same to her. With Severa at her back, a flurry of swords and long hair, Lucina cannot waste any precious time thinking about anything else. Does the fighting ever stop? Will it ever stop? _Father, what do I do?_

"Luce," Severa breathes, pressing her back against Lucina's when there is barely a lull in the chaos. Lucina does not focus on her shortness of breath, or her aching arms, or Severa's ragged voice—she's looking around, at fallen bodies, looking for something. Anything.

"Fall back to Brady," she orders, not even bothering to look back at Severa's pale face.

"Lucina—"

"It's slowing. Go."

She takes a few steps forward as she hears Severa go back—if she keeps looking forward, she can ignore the aching in her legs. The Risen are indeed slowing—if there is an end to them at all, they've found it. Lucina can barely look past the fire and the blood and wipes her hand across her forehead. "Gerome! Nah! Search the perimeter!"

As the wyvern rider and manakete take back to the skies, Lucina continues on foot, going out towards the edge of the city, farther and farther from her friends. Silence is unnatural, and Lucina nearly jumps out of her skin as she hears footsteps behind her, spinning around and swinging Falchion automatically.

"Luce, it's me!" Inigo blocks the sword with his own.

"What are you doing?" She snaps, dropping her arm back to her side. "Get back into position!"

"Me? And what do you plan on doing?"

Is she out of the city now? She hasn't even checked. She glances up, and sees the form of Minerva in the sky as Gerome searches the battlefield. She sees Inigo's shadowed face, made paler by the flames and the moonlight, as tired eyes squint to try and search the forest, doing exactly the same thing she's planning to.

"Is it clear?" Inigo asks.

Lucina sighs. "I believe so." She diverts her attention briefly to shoot her brother a glare. "Do _not _go away from your position. Again. Do you hear me?"

"Why, so that you can go run off and be the hero on your own? Not a chance, Luce."

"This isn't a game, Inigo! You can't just—"

She hears it before she sees it. Hears it, and she can't see—her brain cannot understand the images as she sees her brother stiffen, pushing her to the side with strength she didn't know he had until she's struggling to regain her balance, rising to her feet as her brother falls to the ground. Then she is on autopilot; she has Falchion driven into a monster's chest before she even knows what she is doing, gasping and waving the sword in the air until Gerome catches sight of her and immediately pulls Minerva in their direction. With a final hurried look around her Lucina drops to one knee, trying to pull her brother up but failing, trying to figure out where he's bleeding and failing at that too. "Inigo!"

He doesn't answer. Minerva lands and Gerome jumps off the wyvern, running to them; Lucina finally finds some sort of strength and pulls her brother to his feet, pushing him at the wyvern rider. Inigo's conscious, or at least conscious enough; he trips and nearly falls again but Gerome grabs him by the shoulders, and Lucina can see blood soaking through her brother's side.

"Get him back to the castle," she orders.

"Lucina—"

"Now! I'm coming!"

She sees Nah and gestures for her to land too, and as Minerva takes back to the skies Lucina runs back to her friends. They're glancing around and looking at soldiers and tired but relatively unharmed, thank Naga. Cynthia and Yarne run to her when they see her, and Lucina looks over Cynthia's head, constantly searching, constantly watching.

_Don't think don't think don't think—_

She runs a quick head count. Brady, Severa, Noire, Laurent, Kjelle, Nah, Owain, Yarne, Cynthia, where's—right. Lucina sways, and feels Cynthia's hand on her arm. "Lucy!"

"Leave the guards for the final patrols," she orders, not quite bringing herself to push Cynthia's hands away. "Is anyone hurt?"

Nine heads shake slowly in unison.

"Good. We can head back to the castle, but be sure to talk to some of the people on your way. Send the injured back to the castle. I'm going to go do some looking around and then I'll be back too. Cynthia, could you come with me?"

The Pegasus rider nods. "Of course! Where's—"

"Inigo was injured. Gerome took him back to the castle."

Lucina wishes she didn't have to say it, even more than she hates her friends' reactions. In her head, it's just her own personal nightmare. Saying it out loud makes it real.

* * *

By the time Lucina and Cynthia finally make it back to the castle, all Lucina wants is sleep. She can tell that it is all Cynthia wants as well. So she dismisses the young Pegasus rider the moment they step inside the castle doors, and tries to figure out her next plan.

Despite her tiredness, there is no use sleeping. She does not see any of her friends anywhere—the must be exhausted. After roaming the castle entrance for several minutes, Lucina sighs and goes to what has been designated the medical wing.

There are too many people here—too many injured and too few healers to care for them. Most of them are relatively patched up and a few are awake, so Lucina stalls for a few moments by speaking to them—mostly thanking them for their bravery, that sort of thing. She will never truly be used to the praises they heap on her as princess and she feels her cheeks redden as she thanks them.

When she hears a door open and sees Brady step through, Lucina politely excuses herself and walks over to the healer. Brady yawns, rubbing the back of his head. "He didn't want his own room," he says. "But everyone made 'im."

She doesn't speak.

Brady answers the question hanging in the air. "He'll be fine," he says. "But…"

"But what?

"If he gets hurt again—I mean, if somethin' happens, yer gonna owe me a new staff." He flinches instantly, like he expects her to slap him or something.

Lucina sighs. "Brady, I am not going to hurt my brother. Now go get some sleep. Everything is fine here."

"Are ya sure?"

"I'm sure, Brady. There are other healers." _Not enough, but some. _"You need rest. Go."

He finally trudges off, and Lucina waits for him to leave before entering the room.

She hangs back by the doorway, hoping to keep quiet, but the moment the door shuts Inigo wakes. Lucina can see why Brady warned her about wanting to hurt him—the moment he sits up, blinking blearily, Lucina is filled with—something. Rage, frustration, anxiety.

She stares at him for a long moment, and Inigo blinks back. Neither speak. Finally, after what feels like an eternity, Inigo says, "…Hi, sis."

"Why?" She says quietly.

"Why what?"

"Why would you do something like that?"

"What, watch your back?"

"Inigo."

He sighs. She doesn't realize how weird it is to see him without a smile on his face until he doesn't. "Sister aside, you're the princess. Why wouldn't I try to keep you safe?"

"You could have gotten killed."

"Better me than you."

Lucina's mouth opens, then closes. Inigo's cheeks redden, but he doesn't retract his words.

"Why would you… Don't act like you're nothing, Inigo."

"Honestly, Luce? Think about it. You're the future exalt. You're the one with the Falchion. You're Chrom's daughter, while I'll always be Olivia's son. Which one do you think the people need more?"

She thinks. Thinks about him making jokes amongst the group, surrounding himself with people in Ylisstol, comforting a crying child on the battlefield.

"Don't you dare say that," Lucina snaps. "You are a prince, Inigo. You are my brother, and I—I will be damned if I let you do something so stupid as to sacrifice yourself for me. I promised our parents that I would keep you safe and I _will._ Do you understand?"

"Luce—"

"Don't 'Luce' me. If you are dense enough to think that you contribute nothing to this kingdom, then you do not deserve to be a royal at all. Because that isn't fair, Inigo. It isn't fair to anyone, it isn't fair to you, and it definitely isn't fair to me. You are my little brother. I will _not _have you belittling yourself and believing that your only contribution is meaningless sacrifice. You are _all I have left _and I will _not _watch you die. Do you understand me? Do you?"

Inigo flinches, his hands over his ears. "Gods, Lucina! Only you could turn this into a lecture!"

"Promise me! You are not going to make me watch you die, Inigo! Understand?"

"Okay, okay!" It takes her a moment to realize that he's crying—he's hiding it from her, head down, eyes squeezed shut. He isn't a soldier anymore—he's a little boy sobbing at his mother's death. And it takes her a moment to realize that she is crying too, and she wipes her eyes on her sleeve, silently grateful that they are alone. _The last thing Ylisstol needs to see is its royals bawling like a couple of children._

"I promise," Inigo mutters. "But only if you promise too."

Lucina sits down on the edge of his bed. "Inigo…"

"Promise. I only promise if you do."

Ever so slightly, she nods. "…Promise."

He lays back, rubbing at his eyes. "Good."

There is another moment of silence—but this one is not as uncomfortable as the last. Lucina lays back against the foot of the bed, stares up at the ceiling.

"You'll have to teach me," she says. "Teach me how to talk to people. Teach me to be like you."

He must have fallen asleep, because he doesn't hear her.

When Lucina wakes the sun is high in the sky, and the room is empty. Lucina is laying on the foot of the bed and feels cramped and sore. She stands, stretches, and glances through the open doorway to see her brother knelt down at a little girl's bedside, giving her an easy smile.

"Hey, would you like to meet the princess?" he asks her.

Both the girl's arms are wrapped by thick bandages, but the girl gasps and gapes like any excited six-year-old would. "Really?"

"Of course." Inigo shoots a look back at Lucina and smiles.

Lucina finds herself giving a small smile back as she comes to sit at her brother's side. "Hello there," she says softly. "I'm Lucina. What's your name?"


	2. Daisy Chains

**A/N: Thank you all so much for the feedback on the previous chapter! I am so excited to see that I'm not the only person who loves this pairing idea. I think I've got enough ideas for about ten of these oneshots. However, none of them will probably be in order, and for that I apologize. I've got a general outline for each one, but I'm writing them as I come up with them, honestly! **

**UnderThePureMoon: Thanks! I think the two are adorable as siblings. Complete opposites and all that, right?**

**ad victoriam: I would love to read any sibling story you come up with! This pairing deserves lots of love! :D**

**Chew-a-Pick: They're going to be various oneshots, not just in Future Past, although a couple will definitely take place there. Some others, such as the one that follows, take place during the 'present' time. Morgan probably will appear—I just haven't found a place for him yet. I love his supports with Lucina so I've definitely got something to think about!**

**Once again, the only real pairing is Chrom/Olivia, rest are undecided, and Robin is female. **

**This next one takes place in the present time, after all the future kids have joined the team but before general mayhem goes down. Thanks for reading and I hope you enjoy!**

_**(Can youuuuu**__**spot the random unnecessary Final Fantasy VII reference?)**_

* * *

Aside from general introductions, vague flirting, and whatever his job may be, Inigo tends to shy away from the large group the Shepherds have become.

To Lucina, it's understandable in a way—almost expected. Back home, back in the future, Inigo was always more than comfortable amongst their friends, but balked at the idea of speaking in front of a large number of people, often meaning that Lucina had the job of speaking to the general populace. It was never something she truly minded ("one and true future exalt," Inigo always said) and it was something remnant of his days as a child, clinging to her, dragging her around, asking her to dance with him.

_(Sobbing at their mother's death; asking wide-eyed, curious questions of a father he barely knew; hiding behind his sister as the two were introduced as prince and princess of Ylisse, standing beside Owain as the only remnants of the exalted bloodline of a dying world.)_

Inigo is shy, just like their mother, and it has reached the point where any conversation between the two is vaguely cringe-inducing. Lucina likes to think that she gets a little bit of her social awkwardness from her mother, but she knows that this isn't the case. Olivia is everything that Lucina isn't—kind, beautiful, graceful—a dancer, for heaven's sake, and Lucina is lucky to get through a training session without smashing a hole in the wall.

Lucina picks up any job she can in camp, and Inigo sticks to the fringes, appearing as if on cue when needed. Like always, he stays out later than anyone else in the camp. In return, she feels a bit of the same worry—it doesn't matter where they are or what time they are in, there is always a chance for the Risen to strike—but she doesn't voice these concerns. She knows that he spends most of his time practicing his dancing and she hopes that he is able to gain enough confidence to show something off to Olivia; it will bring them closer together, closer than Lucina feels she will ever get to their mother.

It's Gerome who silences Lucina's concerns, and notes that he's indeed seen Inigo practicing his dancing most nights. Curiously, Lucina asks him how he knows this, and the stoic wyvern rider admits that he's seen him while wandering with Minerva. Vigilant as always, Lucina doesn't have to worry about her brother's well-being if Gerome is watching him—and she says this aloud. He is silent for a moment, and Lucina can't see his expression beneath the mask.

Work, fight, work. Days in the Shepherds fall into a sort of pattern, and Lucina has yet to figure out who her father's killer might be. It frustrates her, although she tries not to let it show; for every ounce of frustration, she pours it into training or volunteers for another job. Olivia suggests she take a break, and Lucina feels compelled to oblige out of some sort of daughterly duty. But what is she supposed to do, just sit back and do nothing?

They are on foot, traveling again—always traveling, Lucina supposes, but it's a lot easier when the constant threat of ambush isn't at your back—and Lucina finds herself walking towards the front of the convoy, with her parents and Robin. Lucina doesn't speak, and instead listens to Robin and Chrom fill the silence, switching subjects between battle plans to training stories with no pause. Olivia speaks every once in a while, but mostly she just looks happy to listen to the constant chatter. It flows so easily that Lucina can't help but wonder why she's never heard of Robin before appearing in this time. Why didn't her mother ever talk about her?

Lucina tries to start up a conversation with her mother, but all attempts fall flat. Mostly, she just can't figure out what to say, and the words will dwindle to nothing. Olivia smiles, like she appreciates the attempt, which just makes Lucina feel even worse. Is she truly incapable of speaking to her own mother?

She hears running on her right and finds Inigo running his way up to them. This is odd; usually he stays to the back of the group, arguing with Owain and Brady. He grins at the two of them. "Can I steal you for a moment?"

"Why—" Lucina begins, but he's already running off, waving for her to follow a ways away from the convoy. Lucina sighs but follows, knowing that there's no stopping him once he's got an idea in his head.

"Luce, look!"

There's a giddiness in his voice that she hasn't heard for years, not since they were children. He decides she isn't moving fast enough and grabs her by the wrist, pulling her forward, far away out of the camp that eventually she grows frustrated and pulls her hand away. "Inigo, what are you-"

"Look," he breathes, and she looks away from his face and follows his gaze. Wildflowers, everywhere she looks-yellow and purple and white and blue. She stares in awe of it for a moment, eyes wide, and glances back at her brother.

"Cynthia said she saw it earlier. She wanted me to wait so we could all come, but..." He grins sheepishly. "I couldn't wait."

"Inigoooo! You did not take Lucy out here without me! I wanted to see her face!"

Lucina ignores them and steps forward. She's hesitant-doesn't want to crush them-and kneels at the flowers' edge, taking one stem between her fingertips.

She hears shouting and knows her friends are here. Doesn't look up to see them-their voices are comforting enough. She picks one stem, then another. She's so focused on the mundane task that she doesn't hear the woman settling next to her.

"A memento?"

Her mother. Lucina feels herself blush and focuses on the ground. "There aren't… much of these… in our time," she explains vaguely.

"O-oh." Olivia's voice wavers.

A soft thud startles them and they both look up to see Inigo lay back into the flowerbed. "Inigo!" Lucina exclaims, aghast. "Don't _hurt _them!"

"Relax, sis. They're surprisingly resilient."

Olivia giggles, and Lucina can't help but crack a smile. Inigo grins, twirling one of the stems between his fingers, staring up at a cloudless sky.

It's one of those moments that Lucina wishes that she could keep forever—one of those moments that makes her think, _this is the reason we're fighting. This is the reason we have to save the future. _She looks up and sees her father speaking with Robin and Frederick a ways away. Robin is explaining to the two that they have plenty of time to take a small break for the day. Frederick frowns, but Lucina can tell by the look on Chrom's face that his mind is made up, and they'll be staying here for at least a while longer.

"Mother, what are you doing?"

Lucina looks back to see her mother knotting several of the flowers together. She looks up in surprise and says, "Oh, a flower chain. Haven't you ever seen one?"

Inigo sits up; prince and princess shake their heads in unison.

"Here, I'll show you…"

"Are you making daisy chains, Olivia? That's a perfect idea!" Sumia runs over to them with Cynthia in tow, almost tripping over her daughter in the process. Cynthia settles down between them, although she can't get her fingers to form the knots the two women are showing them and settles for throwing the ripped stems into Inigo's lap.

Inigo gives up shortly after. "Too much work," he decides, and tosses the mangled chain aside, laying back down. "I'll settle for watching you ladies, thank you very much."

But it's nice to have something to focus on, and once she has the pattern down, Lucina weaves together flower after flower. "Wow!" Sumia exclaims.

Lucina feels herself blushing as she compares the chain to the others. It's almost the same length as Olivia's, although neither are close to Sumia; the knots are clumsy at first, but get tighter and tighter as the line goes farther along.

"Perfect," Olivia says with a smile, and Lucina finds herself speechless.

Until (like always) her brother finds a way to ruin it.

"Nice job, Luce. You are a girl after all."

Without skipping a beat, Lucina rips a handful of grass and flowers from the earth and throws it into her brother's face, sending him spluttering. Cynthia threatens to do the same, with demands of "what's that supposed to mean?!"; Inigo begins apologizing rapidly, because teasing his sister is one thing, but dealing with Cynthia's wrath is another.

Olivia and Sumia are laughing, and Chrom and Robin come over to see what is going on and why Cynthia is chasing after Inigo with a handful of dirt; and Lucina decides that it's okay to relax, if only for a moment. In fact, maybe she'll stop in the next town and buy her mother a present. She is her mother, after all.


End file.
